The purpose of the Conference is to stimulate a unique type of interaction of workers interested in drug metabolism, in particular regarding clinical pharmacology and pediatric clinical pharmacology. The uniqueness of the Conference lies in its format and location. This allows more time for discussion. The format is that a limited and mixed group (academia, industry, research institutes, government laboratories ranging from agriculture to NIH, and regulatory agencies are represented) hear papers generally of 40 minutes with 15-20 minutes allowed for discussion and a break. The breaks permit personal interaction of conferees which can stimulate future collaborative research. Only mornings and evenings are work sessions, allowing time for additional informal discussion and a break. By insisting that the presentations be at the frontiers of since, information that is recent is divulged and propagated to those who might only learn of these experiments much later. A special aspect of the Conference is that those speakers who which can have their slides printed, thus facilitating complete attention of the conferees. All data presented, though is confidential and cannot be described without permission of speakers. Thus free association and speculation is encouraged to raise the creativity of the conferees; the breadth of knowledge is expanded. In the present conference my aim is to bring together clinical pharmacologists and pediatric clinical pharmacologists, cancer research workers and psychopharmacologists with leasing industrial directors of drug metabolism laboratories and workers in the field of agricultural chemicals, scientists in regulatory agencies, to improve scientific relationships. By accomplishing this, communication between various sectors will improve (i.e. exchange of metabolites, methodology, new drug entity information, etc.).